Brave New world
by TRUE-HEARTS-BABE
Summary: Claire has exposed the world to specials, and soon expose herself to Sylar who in turn is redeeming himself for her.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't wait for you all to read and thoroughly enjoy. Save any reviews for the end of the last chapter. Love to the fans of Heroes. Screw the people that cancelled the show. Great though that we can create our own ideas of 'Brave new world.' **


	2. New world in my view

New world in my view

There is a thought process behind every action we make, and we do it against all odds, against our better judgment. My actions were against the world.

I didn't hesitate to reach out for the side of the Ferris wheel and climb my way up to the top. There was no adrenaline rush as I stood tall and glanced down at my father. Just the glimpse of his face told me that I was breaking his heart.

But this was for me, for Peter, for Emma and Hiro. We deserved to be known and accepted. It was fast as I fell forward and then hit the ground hard. I got up as the news reporters came rushing over and I looked at the first camera while pushing my entire shoulder back down into place.

"My name is Claire Bennett, and this is attempt number…I guess I kinda lost count."

The cut I felt on my face healed. The news reporters were stunned into momentary shock until all at once they bombarded me with questions.

I found Peter looking my way. He wasn't mad or surprised. He looked just like himself and I ignored everyone around me as I walked towards him.

"Claire."

He took me into a hug, and I happily hugged him right back.

"Are you ok?"

He looked at me with concern, holding me at arm's length.

"I'm fine."

And I really was, the world had to be more than ready now if not ever to know that such supernatural things exist. That we exist.

"Hello Claire."

I lost the small smile on my face when I heard and recognized that voice. Sylar appeared at Peter's side and I didn't hesitate to take a tentative step back.

"What is he doing here?"

I spoke with malice and anger. Sylar of all people. I hated him; I wanted him dead for what he's done to me, what he's done to my family. What he's done to so many others.

"Hold on."

Peter let go of me completely and shielded me as he spoke directly into the face of the cameras.

"My name is Peter Petrelli, and I believe I speak for everyone like me and Claire Bennett when I say that first and foremost, we are not freaks. We're different just like anyone else, and only wish to be treated the same as we always have. There is no need to be afraid of change, of not very simple human evolution, because we are still just as human."

"Mr. Petrelli, what is it that you can do?"

"Just watch. Claire, we need to talk."

Peter took me by the arm and hovered before taking off with me into the sky. I looked back only to see that Sylar was following us.

We came to a stop on the roof of a building and I again took a step back as Sylar dropped down beside us.

"I need you to understand something about Gabriel."

"What could I possibly understand about him? It won't change anything."

"Claire, please."

Taking my hands, he closed his eyes and suddenly he was sharing his thoughts, his memories. Somehow it seemed important to him that I learn about Sylar. Why I have to know this, I don't know. But I'll cooperate as much as I have to.

I was in New York, alone and deserted.

"Peter?"

Nothing, but then I heard something.

Following the source, I found Peter banging against a tall and no doubt thick brick wall that would take too long to break through. Sylar was there beside him.

"I can't bring Nathan back Peter, but I sure as hell can swing a sledge hammer."

It was all happening like a dream. I watched as the time went by, and then it all came to a halt and began normally.

"Because you are who you are. I wish I could accept your apologies, but if I forgive you then I'm not doing right by him."

"Nathan. If you let go of your anger, you're afraid you'll lose him forever. I've changed. I've repented. I'm never going to hurt anyone ever again. I'm not that guy anymore Peter, you know that."

I saw the look on Peter's face, like he was afraid to say what came next because he couldn't deny or lie about the truth that faced him, and now faces me as I've had this firsthand experience of the two of them.

"I know. I know you're not."

Peter hit the wall again and as it broke off a piece of a single brick, the both of them saw exactly what I saw. Peter forgave him and it was the key to the both of them getting out.

Feeling light headed, I found myself back in what I'm sure was the present. I more than understood what happened and yet I couldn't bring myself to forgive him. How could I? Nothing proves that Sylar is sorry about anything and everything he's done. Especially to me.

None of us spoke, and quickly enough I became the first to do so. Turning away from Peter, I stood as close to Sylar as I dared to and looked him dead in the eye.

"It's impossible to ever forget what you did to me, and you can't be sorry enough. Which is why you will never hear me say those words until you deserve it."

I'd seen his humanity. It's all I ever wanted to know about him, to understand who he is. Now that I do, I'm still walking away. Forgiving him means letting go of my anger and accepting that he's capable of changing, though he already has.

"Peter, take me home please?"

XxxxOoOxxxX

My thoughts constantly wandered back to the memory of Peters and I had no control over seeing it on replay in my brain. Each time, at the exact same moment, it pauses like a movie on Sylars' face.

"Claire, honey I made waffles."

My mom knocked and spoke through the door without opening it, respecting my privacy unlike my dad.

"I'll be right down."

My mother always knows how to cheer me up, but for the first time my favorite food wouldn't stop the ache I felt in my belly from the look on his face.

I was without a doubt though hungry, so I wrapped my robe tight and took the stairs rather slowly down. Lyle was at the table, trying to eat three at a time as my mom was only just pouring syrup on hers.

"Do you feel ok sweetie?"

"Yes and no."

I took just one and watched as the syrup filled up each tiny little square drop.

"I noticed you haven't been eating much."

"Just not very hungry."

I played with my food, cutting it up and pushing it around on the plate.

"I need a connection…a friend. I don't want to be alone, and somehow you're supposed to help me."

His words found their way in and I'd almost forgotten about them. The look on his face then was the same as I'd seen from Peter. I never wanted to forgive him. There was no reason to keep being angry at him, but it felt better than feeling nothing. After all he's the one responsible for my painless life.

I couldn't sit here any longer. I needed to vent. Without a word, I got up and went to my room to change.

"I'm going out."

My mom poked her head out from the kitchen as I headed for the front door.

"Be safe."

"Not a problem."

I closed the door behind me and wasn't sure how to go about it, so with a clear mind I began walking.

"Claire!"

I stopped to turn and see Peter was behind me.

"Hey, where you going?"

"New York. I'm going to find Sylar."

"Listen Claire, there isn't anything you can do that will make you feel better."

"I don't need to feel better, just exact a little revenge."

Peter wasn't stunned at all, but what stunned me was that he'd picked me up and flew straight for New York.

This was going to happen. I have the chance to put Sylar through the pain he'd done to others, and to me.

But what would happen after? What would be next? Could I be more than capable of forgiving him? It puts a new world in my view.


	3. its easier 2 let go than it is 2 hold on

It's easier to let go than it is to hold on

New York ceases to change, and it was what I liked about it. Texas couldn't compare to it as it rarely rained there, and I liked the rain.

In the few minutes that I'd been here more of Sylars words came back to me.

"I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to."

I always see the good in people, so why is it that I can't find the good within Sylar? Partly because I don't want to, but then what kind of person would that make me? I don't want to be like that. I have no choice.

"Have you stopped to think about what we have in common Claire?"

"You may eventually come to forgive me."

It was like a permanent radio in my head, and all I wanted was to turn it off.

"We're here. Do you want me to stay?"

"It's ok. I'll be fine."

I stood in front of the apartment building, staring at it contemplating what comes next. Pushing open the lobby doors, I took the stairs hesitantly and then found myself outside his door.

I never in a million years though I would do this. I knocked on the door and in only a matter of seconds; he stood there on the other side, shocked at my appearance.

"Claire."

He was actually surprised by me. Good. I'm glad he can't anticipate me because even though he is stronger, I have him at a disadvantage.

But how much of a disadvantage? I couldn't think of anything to say as I don't think about the fact that I immediately throw my fists at him. I just keep hitting him, angry and wanting him to feel everything he'd done to me.

Pushing him, he didn't stop me. He knew he deserved everything he was getting. I kicked at him and watched as he actually fell to the ground. Hurling myself at him again, I hit him over and over again.

I'm so filled with anger at him, sadness for Nathan, hurt for myself. My nails are now digging at his skin and I keep doing so even though I feel tired.

In the second I'd stopped, I noticed a letter opener and picked it up. I stabbed it down into his chest and he cried out.

"You bastard I hate you!"

Still wielding the letter opener, I cut him again and again until tears flooded my eyes and blurred my vision.

My arms wanted to fail me, my anger was dissipating but I wanted to hold on longer. Finally unable to keep on, I dropped the letter opener and looked down at the blood that covered him.

I was breathing heavily, and couldn't stop myself from falling on his chest and just let myself continue to cry.

Sylar lifted his arms and carefully wrapped them around me. For the first time I didn't care that he touched me. My anger was gone, and now I was accepting it. I've lost so much because of Sylar, and now here I am crying on his shirt.

I sat there with him, in his lap as I continued to cry. He was warm, and felt different. There was nothing keeping me from being scared, from wanting to run away from him. He was my familiar, and he'd be around long after everyone I know and love is gone.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until I yawned and found myself closing my eyes.

"You're tired."

"I don't want to move."

Sylar picked me up. I was carried and set down on his bed. Good god, of all the places to fall asleep. As my head touched the pillow though, I hugged myself and quickly drifted off.

The clock wasn't where I left it as I woke to see that it was after midnight. This wasn't my room, this wasn't home. It was Sylars apartment. I'd forgotten that I was here. It felt like a dream as I sat up.

"Hungry?"

Sylar stood in the doorway with a plate in hand.

I only nodded as he walked over to me and set the plate in front of me. He'd made a sandwich with grapes and chips next to it.

My stomach growled as I ate. I was actually hungry, and actually eating after god knows how long.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Thirteen hours."

Seriously? Oh crap, mom. I shuffled to pull my phone out of my pocket and sent a quick text. In less than a minute, my mom texted back. Relieved, I glanced up at Sylar.

For the first time, I noticed he wasn't in his usual black. He was wearing a white t-shirt with dark grey sweats that hung nicely from his hips.

My thoughts began to wander, and it wasn't right. I didn't want to think like that. Certainly not about Sylar.

"Claire, this belonged to Nathan. I wanted to give it to you before."

He handed me a tiny box and I opened it to see and arrow through two hearts engraved into a plain silver ring.

I fumbled to remove it; Sylar steadied my hands and picked it up.

Holding out my left hand, he assumed correct and set it on my index finger.

"Thank you."

XxxxOxxxX

"You did this to yourself Claire. You did this to me."

I couldn't move to stop him. My dad had his company gun pointed at Sylar. Squeezing the trigger, Sylar dropped dead. My dad followed with a bullet in his head.

"No!"

I was surrounded by darkness.

"Claire, look at me!"

"Sylar?"

Sylar was here in front of me.

"You're dead; my dad killed you and then himself."

"It was just a dream Claire."

He reached his hands out and touched me. Sylar held me to him and I could hear his heart beating within his chest.

"It felt so real."

"I'm real, all of this is real."

My breathing was still heavy as I let go and just looked at him. I really looked at him. Sylars eyes were deep brown and I'd never noticed before now. They'd always looked black and evil, but sitting this close to him I saw the concern he had for me.

"Are you ok?"

"Honestly, I keep going back to the thought of you being dead. It's an automatic feeling that I can't seem to let go of."

"I know the feeling. But it'll pass."

"Will it? Even if I might not want it to?"

"It's hard. I got myself through it even though it was difficult. I know that you can get through it too."

Was it possible for me to go back to how things were before? Before everything?

I'm not the same girl. Sylar of all people has changed me, and I don't know how to feel about it.

"Believe me, it's easier to let go than it is to hold on."


	4. Something about the sunset

Something about the sunset

"I should go home."

Getting up, I found my jacket and pulled it on.

Sylar had a look on his face like he wanted to stop me from leaving.

"I want to show you something first."

"Ok."

Sylar lead me up to the roof. He went to stand at the edge, and held his hand out for me to take it.

Instead I just went over and stood by his side.

"What are we doing up here?"

"Take my hand Claire."

I had no need to hesitate, but I carefully gave him my hand and the next thing I knew, we were in the air.

It seemed quick that when we touched ground, I hadn't realized where we were.

"I know it's not a fond memory, but technically this is where we first met."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because this is where it ends. I never set out to be a monster, to do so much damage that I lost myself. I did what I thought was right and I realize now just how wrong it was. You've become the one good outcome from everything I've done."

I had no words. This wasn't Sylar, not anymore. It was Gabriel, the man I wished I could have known.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope for it."

The sun was rising. I liked watching it at night as the colors blended together; there was a difference though in the morning.

It appeared quickly, and the bright orange light warmed my skin.

Sylar brought me here to see the sunrise. When we first met, the sun had set. This was the start of a new beginning.

"I'll take you home now."

We didn't share another word until we touched ground again. I could see my house just ahead from where we were.

"I'd like to show you the sunset."

I couldn't remember the last time I watched the sunset.

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

I at least didn't burst out saying yes like a child does to a big lollypop in the candy store.

"I'll be right here at seven."

"Good thing my family eats early. See you then."

Shoving my hands into the jacket pockets, I turned away and walked off quickly. Reaching the back door, I saw my dad in the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Claire? What were you doing outside?"

"Peter brought me back from New York."

"I didn't even know you were gone."

"Oh."

Opening the fridge, I took out the orange juice and poured myself a cup. I tried to busy myself so that the conversation didn't turn ugly. Sometimes I just couldn't talk to him. And most certainly I couldn't talk to him about Sylar.

"Noah, is that you?"

My mom came down and kissed him on the cheek before turning to me.

"Oh, sweetie I was wondering when you'd come home. Was New York ok?"

"Yeah it was fine. I just needed to take care of a few things."

"Good, best get things done before it's too late."

Oh, you have no idea. I let go of my pain and am now reacquainting with the man I half beat up for being responsible for it.

"I'll get breakfast ready. Claire, would you wake Lyle please?"

"Of course."

Taking the stairs up, I went into Lyle's room and turned on his music.

"Ahh! Why, why do you torture me?"

"That's what big sisters do. Mom's making breakfast."

I left the room before he could hurry behind me. I hid myself in my room for the time being. Searching through my closet, I found a tank top and my cheerleading sweats. Changing into them, I pulled my hair back.

Breakfast was just being set at the table as I came in.

"It's so nice that we can all sit down together after so long."

I smiled at my mom as she passed everyone a plate of waffles.

Taking to adding a few strawberries and some whipped cream, I poured syrup over it all and in my case, it was edible art.

"Let me clean up."

I picked up the dishes and carried them all to the sink. I honestly don't do much around here, and I just needed something to occupy my time.

My dad came to kiss my forehead before retreating to the office and getting on his computer while Lyle ran back upstairs no doubt to fall back to sleep.

My mom stayed and tried to do half the cleaning. She cleared off the dining room table, wiped down the counters. However I intercepted as she tried to rinse off her dishes.

"Mom, it's ok. I know how to do the dishes."

"Ok, just don't forget to use the right amount of soap."

"I watched you do it a million times before."

"Oh and make sure the water is nice and hot."

"I got it, backseat dishwasher."

My mom laughed. I like it when she laughs.

It didn't take me long to finish the dishes, and afterward I went upstairs to take a shower.

The hot water of the shower felt good on my skin and I stayed beneath it until it went cold. I decided to stay in my sweats and tank top as they were clean and I needed to do laundry.

In the laundry room, I tossed my clothes into the washer and added some detergent before closing the lid and starting it up.

While I waited, I found my old copy of how to kill a mockingbird and dived into it. After a while I moved my clothes to the dryer and went back to reading.

"Claire? Could you go to the store for me please?"

My mom handed me some cash and a list.

"Yeah, no problem."

"I'll put your clothes in your room if you're not back yet."

I slipped my shoes and jacket on and then grabbed the car keys before heading out. Once at the store, I knew it would take me about an hour.

"I'm home."

"Oh good, Lyle."

My mom went out with Lyle on her heel and they brought in the rest of the groceries.

By the time everything was put away, my mom kept out the things she needed for dinner and began cooking. Letting her do her thing, I found my clothes on my bed and began to put them away, leaving out something warm to change into.

I changed into my favorite jeans and red long sleeve that matched with my closet hidden converse. Finding them and taking ten minutes to get them on, I pulled my hair back into a small pony tail.

Opening my door, I saw my dad heading down the stairs.

"Claire, you look cleaned up. Are you going somewhere?"

"After dinner I am."

"We'll talk about it."

That was one thing I didn't understand. I've always had his trust when it comes to everything normal, but then when I try to do something outside the house, he makes up an excuse to say he's protecting me.

As I set the table, I managed to listen in a bit on my parent's conversation.

"Anything could happen to our daughter."

"Noah, she is a big girl. She knows how to take care of herself."

"Claire can't defend herself, she'll never die, but that doesn't mean she still can't get hurt."

"You are not going to stop her from living her life."

It ended there. We were all sitting down together again and it was quiet.

Not wanting to be too eager, I finished after Lyle did and took care of just my own dishes.

"I'll be back later mom."

"Please don't be out too late."

"Don't worry. I won't be gone longer than an hour or so."

It was still light out enough that the sun was getting close, and just when I came to a stop I didn't see Sylar anywhere. Was I late? No, the tiny hands on my watch said I was early.

"Ready?"

I turned to see Sylar, tall and brooding as always.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

I let him take me in his arms again and we were up in the air. I liked flying. I'd done it once with Nathan, but with Sylar it was different and I couldn't quite explain it.

"Close your eyes."

Touching the ground, I let Sylar guide me with my eyes shut tight.

"Where are we going?"

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise."

"I'm not sure I like surprises."

"You'll like this one."

This is what it's like to be blind, to have to feel your way around. It gave me a new perspective and sympathy for those people who had to rely on everything else.

"Almost there."

"Can I open them?"

"Alright, now."

I blinked my eyes open at the bright light. Oh my god.

"Are we…?"

I turned around to see the Statue of liberty behind me.

"This is amazing. I can't believe you did this."

"There's something about the sunset and you that make me want you to keep saying that each time."


	5. Start of something new

Start of something new

A week had passed since I watched the sunset with Sylar. It was amazing how much he was changing, and I kept trying to tell myself that he was playing me.

That he wanted to get in my head again. Pun intended. But I also saw another side of me. Every fiber in my body couldn't register the thought that I shouldn't be anywhere near him. I wanted to be near him to know him, to know Gabriel.

"Claire?"

"Hmm?"

I looked up to see my dad leaning over the back of the couch, looking at me. I've been spacing out at the whole situation and my dad obviously noticed that something was up.

"Phone. It's Angela."

Great. My dad handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Claire, I don't have much time to tell you this. Your father can't know, so if he asks you lie, understand?'

"Ok, but what is this all about?"

"It's Sylar."

"What about him?"

"He's been locked up in level five by Noah."

"For how long?"

"A month."

"That can't be possible."

"It is Claire; you've been with a clone."

I hung up the phone and took out my cell as I ran upstairs to my room. Come on answer the phone. Getting his voice mail, I heard a voice I didn't recognize and the truth was sickening. Who was walking around looking like Sylar?

Has it been somebody else this entire time? How long has this person had me fooled? I wasn't about to just let this go.

I quickly called Peter.

"Claire?"

"I need your help."

"I know. I just spoke with my mother."

"How did Sylar even get caught?"

"Noah took him in right after the Ferris Wheel incident."

"And you just found out about this?"

"I did."

Hanging up, I changed and upon hurrying out the front door Peter was there already waiting for me. He quickly got the both of us to the company my dad used as a cover for what he was really doing.

I was angry now. I have a right to it when the man I thought was Sylar, was just a fake. There was no doubt in my mind he had something up his sleeve. I was with a complete stranger, and that's what unnerved me more.

"There's the basement access. Hurry, now."

I followed Peter and we made it quickly inside before the door could close and lock us out.

"I can't go any further. It's up to you Claire."

I nodded and stepped lightly taking the stairs up and watched around the corners as I made my way further in the depths of each level.

Taking another turn and moving fast up the last flight of stairs, I found a big five drawn into the wall and knew this was it. Level five was for the worst of us. I stayed down and carefully looked into the window of each room.

So far nothing and I was afraid that Sylar might not be here. Glancing into the next window, I saw him. He was in all white, and had a tube set to his nose that was undoubtedly keeping him unconscious.

I pulled open the door and snuck inside. There weren't any cameras, so I was able to stand and stretch out my legs. Taking the clear tube from his nose, he gasped for air.

"Are you ok?"

He looked at me stunned.

"Claire, you shouldn't be here."

"I'm getting you out."

"No, you were right to tell me what I deserve."

From whatever reflex I had, I slapped him across the face.

"I forgive you, you idiot."

Sylar looked at me with those brown eyes of his and reached a hand out to touch my face. His hands were big and warm. I gave him the moment, and placed my own hand over his.

"Come on, we're leaving."

He stood up fast and nearly stumbled trying to walk. With his arm around me, I helped him towards the door.

"What the hell did they give you?"

"I'm not sure, but they didn't expect me to get far. I'll heal soon."

Stopping, I scratched my arm and then his, mixing my blood with his hoping it would help.

I watched as the cut healed and then Sylar stood up on his own.

"Thank you Claire."

I was surprised to hear him say thank you.

"You're welcome. I came in this way; we'll have a better chance of getting out undetected."

Sylar was just behind me, and I nearly jumped at the feel of his hand taking mine.

It seemed quicker to get out than it was to get in. Peter was still in his place as we came out.

"You guys ok?"

"All good."

"Follow me. You'll need to lay low now that you're out."

Peter lead us away to an abandoned building close to the water, and we hurried inside. It was an old fire department building, the pole was still up over in the corner, that the thought of coming down on it made me smile.

"It's better than nothing."

"I've been here a few times, there's a room upstairs for you to use since you're going to be here a while."

"Thanks Peter."

"No problem. I got to go, take care ok?"

Without another word, Peter took off and for the first time I really was alone with Sylar.

"Did you know that there's someone out there pretending to be you?"

"I did, are you ok? Did he try to hurt you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry Claire. I know your dad is only trying to protect you, but this is the worst thing he's ever done."

"Wait a minute; my dad knows who this person is?"

I couldn't stop myself from freaking out. How could my dad do such a thing? Why would he?

"So, who exactly is this guy?"

"His name is Jesse Kane; he's a shape shifter, which means to take on any form. Human and animal."

"I can't believe this. My dad's never done anything like this before."

"That's because he hasn't needed to before. He wants me kept in solitude in level five, and you to lose your memory."

"He's tried to take my memories from me once before. I can't let him try this again."

"And we won't, but we need to help each other."

"How? What are we going to do?"

"Dye your hair, change your name and get a new ID. We're leaving."

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere, where do you want to go?"

"I've always wanted to see Argentina. It's absolutely beautiful."

"Sounds good to me."

He walked past me and went outside. I followed to see what he was doing.

"Let's go."

I accepted his extended hand and it felt right.

"We're starting new Claire. You and me, we can do anything."

"I want to do everything."


	6. Five years of love

Five years of love

The microwave beeped, and Gabriel took out a cup as I came into the kitchen.

"What's the magic word?"

"Abracadabra."

"Well, that's a magic word, so that's close enough."

I watched and smiled as he poured the hot syrup over the waffles he made for Noah. My boys are having breakfast.

"Claire."

"Gabriel."

I closed the distance between us and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Eww!"

Noah laughed with a bite full in his mouth.

"You're next."

I went around and kissed both his cheeks.

"Mommy, I'm eating!"

Leaving him to eat, I cleaned up behind Gabriel and then took a plate for myself. I loved that he enjoyed cooking, especially when it came to the waffles.

"So Noah, what do you want to do today?"

"Bowling! And can I do it without the bumpers?"

"I don't know, are you a big boy yet?"

"I think so, daddy made good food so I'm ready. I think."

"Ok."

"Yay!"

I carried Noah in my arms as we arrived at the bowling alley.

"I want to pick the lane."

"Ok, take daddy with you. I'll go get our shoes."

Gabriel began talking to him as they searched for the perfect lane.

"Hi."

"Hello there, what sizes can I get for you?"

"Eight, six and a half, and kids size three."

"Alright, there you go."

I handed the man a twenty and went to find my guys. Gabriel was standing at lane four with Noah picking out the ball he wanted to use.

"This one?"

"That one is perfect; Claire Noah decided to pick yours for you."

"You did that for mommy sweetie?"

He nodded his happy face and tried to pick it up.

"Don't hurt yourself. Start growing a bit more and then you can try again."

I set up the game and Noah went first. I watched as Gabriel helped him and then it was all Noah. He hit three of the side pins.

"Noah, that was great. You get to do that again."

"Really?"

"Of course."

His ball came back and he hurried to aim. This time he hit four more.

"Have you been practicing?"

He shrugged his arms.

Our morning was fun and passed by rather quickly.

"Noah are you hungry?"

"No. Can I play in the arcade?"

"Sure."

I gave him plenty of quarters and he ran off quickly.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"They do."

I turned to Gabriel and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around me. A few hours passed and Noah was ready for a nap, so we headed home.

I put Noah into bed, and tucked him in. Kissing his forehead, I closed the bedroom door and went to mine. Gabriel was waiting for me.

"Hey you."

I walked up to him as he was sitting at the end of the bed and stood between his legs. He placed his hands around my waist and I leaned in to kiss him. Gabriel moved from my back to running his fingers through my hair and pulling me down on top of him.

I couldn't help but laugh and then continued to kiss him. His tough was cool and intoxicating as he caressed my whole back, and then down to my thighs.

Making me writhe under his hold, I removed his shirt from between us and kissed down his chest, stopping just above his pants line.

"Claire, you are such a tease."

I liked his dominance as he put me beneath him and he too kissed me, every inch of me. I was warm and tingly because of the way he touched my skin.

It felt like I was on fire. The heat felt good, and I couldn't get enough as he finally undressed me and I him.

I was enthralled by his stubble at my sex. He was lapping me up, and shoving his tongue as far in as it would go.

I flexed and bent my legs to hold him there. He still managed to get free and then as his lips found mine, he came hard and fast inside me, taking me by surprise.

Looking at the clock, we'd spent fifteen minutes making love. Exhausted, I laid half on top of Gabriel and smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Claire."

He kissed my forehead and held onto me tightly.


End file.
